No Matter
by LuvLots-XoXo
Summary: What if Mrs. Stacy saw Peter as Spider-Man? And doesn't approve of his and Gwen's relationship? Will Gwen and Peter continue to be together? Sequel to Just So You Know.


***Midtown School Hallway***

Gym was over, and Gwen Stacy was coming out of the gymnasium to her locker. She smiled brightly when she saw her boyfriend, Peter Parker, in the hallway.

**Gwen's POV**

"Hey, lover boy!", I greeted.

"Hey, babe!", he replied, kissing me on the cheek.

"So I was thinking...", I started. "That maybe you should come over for dinner tonight. So I can introduce to mom...as my boyfriend"

"Sure! I'll come over at 6. Now come on, I'll walk you to your next class."

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I climbed my way up Gwen's window. She got used to the idea of it. I knocked on her window. She smiled and got up to open it.

"How's my Spider-Monkey?"

I chuckled. "What did you call me?", I asked, kissing her.

She giggled. "What? It suits you. Climbing up 20 stories up the building."

"It's not that difficult if you're Spider-Man", I told her, smugly.

"Whatever! Let's go eat!", she said, pulling me to her bedroom. She got up and ran downstairs, leaving me to chase her.

My relationship with Gwen is going well, so far. Her mother accepted the news happily. But there's one more thing that's bothering me. I know that she's still not over with the death of her husband. One time, I overheard her blaming Spider-Man for her lost. Calling him useless and selfish. And for that, I intend to keep my true identity between Gwen and me.

***A couple of weeks later***

Here I was at the cemetery. I visit my uncle's and George's grave every week. Usually, I do it in my casual clothes. But today, I figured it would be fine to go in my Spider suit, instead. I didn't bother wearing my mask, since the cemetery is empty. I was just about to leave when I heard a familiar voice.

"I never thought I'd find you at my husband's grave. I never thought you'd be guilty of killing him. After all, you are heartless and selfish.", Gwen's mother said, voice thick with anger.

I slowly turned around to face her, my face red in anger.

"Pp-Peter?", she said, astonished. She then pointed a gun at me.

"Please put down the gun", I pleaded.

"I was wrong about you. I thought you'd be good for Gwen. But you're completely the opposite. I'm just gonna warn you one more time, just like what my husband did."

She looked like she was ready to kill me.

"Stay..Away..From..Gwen", she murmured, venomously. "I don't want her getting harmed because of you. Not after what you did to my husband. If you don't, I'll tell the whole city who Spider-Man really is."

"Listen, Helen. You're husband offered to help me. He risked his safety to help me, when he knew I couldn't defeat the Lizard myself. He sacrificed his own life for this city. And for that, I am and all ways will be grateful for what he did.", I said, finishing my speech.

She was crying when I left her. But there's one more problem: How do I tell this to Gwen?

Later that night, I went up to Gwen's bedroom. As soon as she saw me, she

rushed to me.

"Are you alright, love? You look worried"

"Peter, something has happened to my mom. Her face was tear-stained when she came home. And now, she won't come out of her room. I knocked on her door multiple times, but it's no use.", she explained.

"Gwen, calm down. I know exactly what happened to her.", I started. "But..."

Gwen noticed the sadness in my voice. She gently cupped my face and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Peter, tell me. What happened?", she pleaded.

I sighed. "I was at the cemetery this afternoon, in my spider suit. And..she saw me in front of your father's grave. She pointed a gun at me. I had no choice but to tell her the truth. Gwen, she knows who I am"

"But that doesn't explain her behavior", she was starting to cry.

"She told me to stay away from you. And threatened me, that if I don't, she'll let everyone know about me. You know I can't let that happen"

"Then what about us?", she asked in a broken voice.

I stroked her cheek. "We'll find a way. Just like we always do. No matter what happens, we will always be together.", I told her, reassuringly, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

It has been weeks after Peter's encounter with my mother. Since then, we have been dating secretly. He would come to my bedroom as soon as she and my brothers were asleep.

I was lying in my bed, waiting for my boyfriend to arrive. He promised me he'd take me on a date tonight. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 10:03, and he still wasn't here. Suddenly, I received a text message from him.

_Hey, babe! Sorry, but I'd be late for our date. I ran into some robbers. I might be back late, so don't wait up for me. Love you!_

I smiled. I sat down on a chair by the window, my phone in my lap. After a few minutes of waiting, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I had just taken care of the thieves, and was on my way to Gwen's house. I was expecting her to be sleeping in her bed. Instead, I was met by a sleeping Gwen, who was sitting beside the window. Her blonde hair sprawled on her face.

"Was she waiting for me?"

I gently shook her shoulder. She whimpered, and slowly woke up.

"Peter?", she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes like a child.

I chuckled. She looked so cute.

"Hey! I think we should postpone the date. You look so tired"

"No! I'm fine. Let's go"

"If you wish"

I took her hand and led her to the rooftop.

"Wrap your arms around me"

She did as she was told, and clung onto me.

Within seconds, we were swinging through the streets.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll know soon"

I took her to the clock tower. I thought it might be a suitable place, because it had a good view of the city.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this", she exclaimed, looking down at the view. "You never took anyone here, did you?"

"I took a girl. She's one smart, beautiful, independent, extraordinary woman"

"Oh", she mused. "Who is she, then?"

"I'm looking at her now", I said, kissing her.

Afterwards, Gwen kissed me back. The kiss started slow and gentle. But eventually, turned deep and passionate. Her hands were tangled in my hair. I put my hands on her waist, and pulled her closer. We stayed in that position for somewhat seemed like a long time, before she pulled away.

"Wow!", she exclaimed, gasping for air.

I leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Mmm..easy bug-boy", she giggled, placing both hands on my chest.

"What did you call me?", I asked, chuckling.

After hours of kissing and chatting, I took her back at her house.

"I have to go", I said, looking at my wrist watch. "It's 2:00 AM, already. Besides, you really should get some sleep"

She nodded. "I'll see you in school tomorrow", she said, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Peter had just taken me back home from our date. It was one of the best nights of my life.

I felt a bit hungry, so I walked down to the kitchen to get a snack. Just as I was about to get a granola bar from the fridge, someone turned on the lights.

"Where have you been?", an icy voice asked behind me.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, guys! I know it's the ending is kinda a cliffhanger. But right now, I'm starting on the third sequel. So stay tuned!


End file.
